Com 50 (Film)
Not to be mistaken for the original Mustache Maniacs Film Co. character, Com 50 is a live action film from 2004. It was the first time the character of Com 50 was portrayed on film, but had to wait until 2009 to be released. A similar film, Com 50: Peril in Iran, was released later that same year. Film Details *'Release Date:' July 29, 2009; February 11, 2012 (re-release) *'Running Time:' 2 min. *'MPAA Rating:' G *'Director:' Andrew Bermudez *'Producer:' Andrew Bermudez *'Writer:' n/a Plot Summary The film begins with super spy Com 50, who is at CIA headquarters managing paperwork when his commander comes in to brief him on his next mission. Apparently, a band of terrorists (whom we find out in another Com 50 movie is christened with the name Cal Pada) are plotting to destroy the Sears Tower in Chicago. According to the commander, they are stationed in their base in northern Iran. Com 50 packs up and heads out. At the base, Com 50 scales the fence and gets inside, knocking out the guard in the way. He then explores the base, killing terrorists where ever they may be. However, he is eventually caught out in the open. The terrorists fire upon Com 50, but his bullet-proof vest protects him. He dives, plants a bomb, and escapes just as the base explodes. Back at CIA headquarters, Com 50 stumbles back into his office, where the commander congratulates him for a job well done. Production History The film was made one afternoon in January 2004 with no script, no storyboards, and only two actors with minimal costumes. The film, essentially, was made more for fun than any practical implications. However, the film was filmed on an analog camcorder, which reduced the quality and limited the output options. Worse, the camcorder broke February 2004, which meant that a replacement had to be secured (this was done two months later). On July 29, 2009, for the fifth anniversary of Mustache Maniacs Film Co., a fifth anniversary collection was released, which included a completed version of this film. Unlike Com 50: Peril in Iran and Com 50 and 007, this film was edited to match the style of Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island. The film was released yet again online on February 11, 2012 as a "From the Vaults" re-release. However, in an effort to refocus the online network, this film is no longer online. Audience Reception While the film was mildly received when it was first released, it was almost ignored in its re-release. Despite this, other Com 50 movies have been re-released online. Mistakes *'Continuity Error:' When Com 50 is first discovered, the lighting is harsh and very dark. But when he plants the grenade, the lighting is very bright, with natural light illuminating the scene. *'Visual Error:' When Com 50 is fleeing from the base, Lawrence Gato the cat runs by, looking scared. Characters *Com 50 (Andrew Bermudez) *Commander (Daniel Bermudez) *Cal Pada Guards (Daniel Bermudez) Locations * CIA Headquarters * Cal Pada HQ Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Director, Cameraman, Editor, Story Creator, Actor *Daniel Bermudez - Assistant Director, Cameraman, Actor Tropes Com 50 contains examples of the following tropes: * Butt-Monkey: Not exactly in this film, but the Cal Pada Guards have received a lot of self-depreciating humor in and out of universe aimed at them, simply for the fact that only one person played them all (Daneil Bermudez). Even their page on this wiki acts as a jab at them. * Faceless Goons: Every single enemy in this film is one, and they're all played by Daniel Bermudez. In fact, they have become a source of ridicule around the studio, occasionally getting a degrading joke aimed at them, such as in the short story A Silent Terror. * The Infiltration: The entire premise of this film. * Overt Operative: Com 50 wears a very conspicuous spy outfit. * The Spymaster: The character of Com 50's Commander. * Stealth Expert: While he is eventually detected, Com 50 is able to take down several guards undetected. * Supervillain Lair: What Com 50 ultimately blows up. Trivia * This is the first time the original character of Com 50 was depicted on film, even though this film was the last Com 50 film to be released. *As part of a fifth anniversary collection released in 2009, this film was finally edited together and released along with Indiana and the Forbidden Mayan Temple and Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb. Gallery Com 50 02.jpg|Cal Pada Guard Com 50 01.jpg|Com 50 Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2004